Unnamed holograms
This is a list of unnamed holograms, as created by different species and presumably different, yet similar technologies. Borg Species 5618 A Borg hologram of Species 5618, which was the designation given by the Borg for the Human species. ( ) Federation Borg This 'Borg drone' was part of Commander Reginald Barclay's class at Starfleet Academy in 2404. He made this hologram for his cadets when guest speaker Admiral Kathryn Janeway visited his class. ( ) Tarlac masseuse The Doctor took the form of this holographic Tarlac masseuse in 2376 when he tried to diagnose Doctor Lewis Zimmerman. ( ) See also * Deep Space 9 holograms * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) holograms|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) holograms]] * [[USS Voyager holograms|USS Voyager holograms]] Kradin Commandant The Kradin commandant was a photometric projection in a training/recruiting simulation by the Vori Defense Contingent. In this simulation, the commandant and his soldiers attacked the Larhana settlement of the Vori and brought the ill and elderly people to the extermination facility. The commandant and two of his soldiers surprised Commander Chakotay, who witnessed this from outside the settlement. In the settlement, the commandant ordered to bring Karya to the extermination facility, too because "the pretty one", how he named her, was loud and asked to spare her grandfather, Penno. Chakotay attacked him before he was knocked out by one of the guards. ( ) The photometric projection of the Krenim commandant was one of the violent thoughts, the Mari Guill extracted from Tuvok's mind in 2374. ( ) and Tuesday on location at the Warner Bros. backlot.|His boots and his jacket were previously used as costume parts of the Mokra Oder soldiers in the episode and were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. |Footage of Vogt from "Nemesis" was later re-used for the episode "Random Thoughts".}} Commandos These two photometric projections of Kradin commandos attacked Commander Chakotay and the Vori soldier Namon while the two were searching for the debris of Chakotay's shuttlecraft. Namon was killed but Chakotay was able to kill one of the Kradin. The second Kradin commando was then killed by Brone and his fourth Vori Defense Contingent. ( ) File:Kradin commando 1.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Kradin commando 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' on Paramount Stage 16.}} Soldier This photometric projection of a Kradin soldier addressed Chakotay by name after his Vori Defense Contingent was nullified. He told Chakotay that the whole situation was not real and that he would bring him back aboard the Voyager. In reality, this soldier was Tuvok, who accompanied a Kradin contingent to rescue Chakotay. During their talk, Chakotay saw Tuvok and the Kradin soldier disappeared. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16 and during second unit on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 9.}} Soldiers These photometric projections of Kradin soldiers attacked the Larhana settlement under the command of the Kradin commandant. They escorted the ill and elderly Vori to the extermination facility. One of them was attacked by Chakotay when he tried to stop the transport. Chakotay then also attacked the Kradin commandant but was knocked out by another soldier. ( ) File:Kradin soldier 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Kradin soldier 3.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Kradin soldier 4.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Kradin soldier 5.jpg|''Played by David Winburn'' , Monday , Tuesday , Wednesday , and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16 and on location at the Warner Bros. backlot. }} Minosians Peddler The Minosian peddler was an automated sales-pitchman for the Minosian Arms Industry of the planet Minos, who were noted for technologically advanced weaponry, an example of which was the Echo Papa 607. The salesman promised good deals and promised peace through superior firepower. At first the crew believed him to be real. They soon realized that it was a pre-recorded holographic message, and that the Minosian civilization had been wiped out by their own weapons. ( ) Nuu'Bari Laborers These three Nuu'Bari holograms were primitive holograms employed as laborers aboard a Nuu'Bari mining vessel in 2377. After Iden delivered them from the Nuu'Bari mining vessel he wanted them to join his rebellion, but the first hologram only asked for input. Iden was unhappy to learn that they were non-sentient holograms and had very low matrices that could not be enhanced. ( ) }} File:Nuu'Bari hologram one.jpg|''Played by Damon Kirsche'' File:Nuu'Bari hologram two.jpg|''Played by Stuart Coleman'' File:Nuu'Bari hologram three.jpg|''Played by Johnny Linares'' Qomar Qomar singing holographic matrix The Qomar singing holographic matrix was a hologram created in 2376 by Tincoo, a Qomar mathematician. She was inspired to create the hologram by The Doctor. The hologram shared the same appearance of The Doctor, with the difference of looking like a Qomar, instead of a Human. It was designed to sing far more complex musical compositions than The Doctor was capable of. Specifically, it was designed to extend the range of humanoid vocal capabilities, to the extent that The Doctor would have only been able to match its range by deleting some of his medical databases to create additional space in his matrix. ( ) | }} Think Tank Malon hologram The Malon hologram was a ruse by "Think Tank" member Kurros in 2375 to disguise himself and trick the Hazari into believing that they were hired by the Malon to capture the . Janeway discovered an isomorphic signature embedded in the hologram giving the true appearance of the individual who placed the bounty on Voyager, Kurros. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9. He is listed as "Malon Man" on the call sheet.}} Vori Commandos These five photometric projections of Vori commandos were part of the fourth Vori Defense Contingent, led by team leader Brone. Rafin and Namon were also among the fourth contingent commandos. They found Commander Chakotay in the forest and took him with them. Later, they fought against several Kradin soldiers and were killed by the Kradin. ( ) , Friday , and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16 and are listed as "Commandos" on the call sheets.|A costume worn by both, George Cambio and Egypt Thompson, was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Vori commando 1.jpg|''Played by Glenn Goldstein'' File:Vori commando 2.jpg|''Played by George Cambio'' File:Vori commando 3.jpg|''Played by Steve Race'' File:Vori commando 4.jpg|''Played by Tom Gianelli'' File:Vori commando 5.jpg|''Played by Tam "Egypt" Lee'' Rafin's uncles Rafin spoke to Chakotay of his uncles and brothers who were in the clash, and told him that "Risking his own days and nights to drive the nemesis from our sphere. That should be as easy as a long sleep." ( ) Scout walker This Vori was part of the psychological conditioning and training illusion Commander Chakotay experienced in 2374. He was found neck-strapped on the ground in the forest by night, upturned to deny his entrance to the Gloried Way After. According to Brone, he was a scout walker for the seventh contingent. ( ) at Paramount Stage 16.}} Villagers These photometric projections of Vori villagers lived in the Larhana settlement when Commander Chakotay found the settlement. They cared for Chakotay until he left the settlement. When they were attacked by a group of Kradin soldiers, they took the elderly and ill Vori to an extermination facility including Penno and Karya. After Chakotay was rescued by Tuvok, he learned that they all were photometric projections as he came to the settlement a second time but none of the villagers remembered him. ( ) , Monday , and Tuesday on Paramount Stage 16 and on location at the Warner Bros. backlot.|The last five pictured women were played by Mary Cervantez, Linda Bell, Linda Gucciardo, Angela Bertolino, and Michelle Butler.}} File:Vori villager 1.jpg|''Played by Kristen Wong'' File:Vori villager 2.jpg|''Played by Louis Coleman'' File:Vori villager 3.jpg|''Played by Misty Dickinson'' File:Vori villager 4.jpg|''Played by Torrey Dickinson'' File:Vori villager 5.jpg|''Played by Joey Spagnola'' File:Vori villager 6.jpg|''Played by Jerry Sherman'' File:Vori villager 7.jpg|''Played by John Gipson'' File:Vori villager 8.jpg|''Played by Norman Joseph'' File:Vori villager 9.jpg|''Played by Mac Beers'' File:Vori villager 10.jpg|''Played by Carol Cetrone'' File:Vori villager 11.jpg|''Played by Monica Peterson'' File:Vori villager 12.jpg|''Played by Maureen Flaherty'' File:Vori villager 13.jpg|''Played by Millie Baron'' File:Vori villager 14.jpg|''Played by B'Jahn'' File:Vori villager 15.jpg| File:Vori villager 16.jpg| File:Vori villager 17.jpg| File:Vori villager 18.jpg| File:Vori villager 19.jpg| Xyrillian Qo'noS program Qo'noS was recreated in a Xyrillian Holographic chamber. The Xyrillians promised to share their hologram technology, so the Klingons would not destroy the Xyrillian ship. ( ) Related links * Unnamed photonic lifeforms * Fictional characters * Unnamed illusory people de:Weitere Hologramme fr:Hologrammes inconnus nl:Naamloze hologrammen 01